Teen Beach Movie
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Basically Teen Beach Movie but Phineas and Ferb style. Join Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Tanner, Giggles, Seacat, Lela, Butchy, Cheechee, and Rascale like you've never seen them before when Reality meets Cartoon...PHINABELLA!-sort of a crossover-Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter one of a new stroy. WARNING: MAJOR SPOILER! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN TEEN BEACH MOVIE ON DISNEY CHANNEL THEN YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS!:) This story is the plot of the movie just Phineas and Ferb style. As you know for those who have seen the movie this will be MAJOR PHINABELLA!:) Also as normal I own nothing from Phneas and Ferb or Teen Beach Movie, Disney owns both!:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Summer, that time of year where the weather was warm, and the sun was shining high. But mostly to Phineas Flynn and his girlfriend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro it was the waves that mattered to them. Every day the sixteen year olds would wake up, have breakfast, get dressed, and surf until twilight. It was the same thing every day and neither one of them got tired of the routine. However as they hung on the beach, surfing wasn't the only thing they did. They relaxed, surfed, played in the sand, had picnics, and even watched the sun set in the evenings. To Phineas and Isabella summer was a blast and they never wanted it to end. In fact the two were out on the water surfing until they couldn't hold onto the board any longer.

The last wave of the night was huge, it was ten feet tall and both Isabella and Phineas were determined to surf it. With little time they had, they both managed to stay on the board the entire time they surfed the wave. As soon as they finished, they caught up with one another on the beach and began to walk towards Phineas's house. Instantly they two grabbed hands and pulled in for a kiss, the kiss lasted two seconds, and they two walked hand in hand. The two laughed as they watched the waves roll onto the shore hitting their feet. Neither of them wanted this summer to end at all.

"Phineas...There's something I need to tell you." Isabella said with a nervous look towards her boyfriend.

"Me too, can you believe what their saying about tomorrow?" Phineas said with a big smile on his face.

"I know Fourty-foot waves!" Isabella exclaimed with a smile as well.

"SUMMER'S NOT OVER YET!" Phineas yelled as loud as he could, which made Isabella laughed. "WOOO!" Phineas yelled again.

"Come on I'm hungry." Isabella said as Phineas nodded and started to walk her to his house.

The two walked into Phineas's house with huge smiles on their faces. As soon as they walked in, they headed right for the living room where they always hung out. However before the two did go to the living room Isabella stopped Phineas and pulled in for a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than the one on the beach and it made Isabella feel happy and like they were the only two in the world. But soon the kiss ended since they needed to catch air themselves. However as soon as they were done catching their breath, Isabella figured it was the best time to talk to Phineas and tell him what he needed to know.

"Phineas I need to talk to you." Isabella said with a sad look as Phineas sent her a worried look.

"Yes my love?" Phineas asked as Isabella lightly smiled.

"Well you see tomorrow..." Isabella began only to get cut off by Phineas and fainted music.

"Wait a minute do you hear that?" Phineas asked as the two went quiet and music played even louder to them.

Phineas instantly walked away from her and Isabella frowned in frustration. However she had no choice but follow her boyfriend into the living room. As soon as they reached the living room Isabella continued to frown as soon as she saw what Phineas was talking about. There in the living room was Phineas's brother and sister. Candace and Ferb were both sitting on the couch with popcorn and staring at the screen. Isabella walked in and sat on the chair next to Phineas and looked at the TV. She scoffed as soon as she saw what was on the screen.

People in black leather outfits, and surfing outfits were dancing and singing on the screen. However they were in a building, more of a beach house and a girl was on stage singing. Some reason Isabella couldn't stand this movie and she never knew why. Phineas however was hooked onto the movie as well as his brother and sister. Ever since Isabella could remember the three siblings have always been into it and would sing along to every song in the movie.

"I can't believe you started it without me." Phineas said as he wrapped and arm around Isabella.

"Please, we'd even watch it without you." Ferb said as Isabella let out a small laugh.

"Don't tell me, this is -" Isabella began only to be cut off by three voices.

"Wet Side Story!" Phineas, Ferb, and Candace exclaimed as they high-five one another.

"This movie is silly!" Isabella exclaimed as the siblings looked at her. "How can you all like it?" She asked with an annoyed look.

"Are you kidding me?" Phineas asked with a laugh. "This is my favorite musical of all time, it's summer all the time!"

"Not to mention all they do is sing and surf." Ferb added as Phineas nodded and high-fived him again.

"Phineas I need to talk to you, please can we go somewhere else?" Isabella asked with a worried and hurt look.

"Yeah hold on a minuet, just watch my favorite part." Phineas said as Isabella rolled her eyes and sat back down with him.

Isabella looked at the screen with the rest of the group. Candace had turned up the volume so they could hear it better and Isabella instantly got even more annoyed with the movie. On the screen a gir dressed in black and red was singing about finding the perfect boy. Before Isabella could think about how horrible the movie was, she watched as the girl faked tripped off the stage and landed in one of the guys arms. The girl continued to sing and the two were smiling at one another, until they were ripped apart by a group in the same outfit as the boys. Instantly they began to fight and break into song.

"This movie is stupid I mean they randomly break into song, their hair gets dry when they fall in water." Isabel explained.

"Come on Isa, this movie is awesome." Phineas said as Isabella rolled her eyes, which Phineas laughed at.

"Phineas I really need to talk to you." Isabella said as Phineas sighed and a knock was heard from the front door.

"Oh hello Vivian, come on in." Linda Flynn said as she opened the door. "Isabella your mom's here." Linda called with a smile.

"Hello mom, this is a surprise." Isabella said as she and Phineas stood up and walked into another room.

"Well surprise come on Isa we need to leave, and always a pleasure to see you Phineas." Vivian said with a smile.

"What do you mean, I thought we were getting ready tomorrow?" Isabella asked as Phineas gave her a confused look.

"Isabella what are you talking about?" Phineas asked with a worried look.

"No Isa were leaving tomorrow so I hope you packed." Vivian said with a serious look.

"Leaving tomorrow for what?" Phineas asked as Vivian gave a sly smile to him.

"For school, she's going to Stanford in California." Vivian explained and a frown came on Phineas's lips.

Phineas had no idea what to think of the news he just revived. Isabella was about to leave without telling him at all, and now that Phineas did know, it hurt to know that she was leaving forever. Afraid of what Phineas would say Isabella instantly followed her mother out the door only to find that Phineas was right behind her. Phineas turned around and already she could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. This was what she had been afraid of the entire time, and this was why it was so hard for her to tell him. Before either of them could say anything they pulled into a long kiss and didn't stop until they needed air.

The silence was what was killing the couple at the moment. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other and neither of them wanted to make things worse, but Isabella knew she had no choice. She took another look at Phineas and still saw the sadness that made her feel so bad, but Isabella took a deep breath as she got ready to say what she needed. However she didn't get the chance to say anything since Phineas was the first one to beat her to it, already she could tell he was mad.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Phineas demanded as he sent a hurt look at her.

"I wanted to, but it was hard, and I knew it was going to hurt the both of us." Isabella said with a frown.

"Why are you even leaving, are you sure you want to leave everything?" Phineas asked as he crossed his arms.

"No but I have no choice, I need to follow in my mother's footsteps like she wants me to." Isabella explained with sadness.

"Your mom can't control you." Phineas said as he leaned against the porch.

"At the moment, she can." Isabella said as she looked at Phineas. "We need to end this." Isabella said with a bigger frown.

"End what?" Phineas asked as he was afraid of the answer.

"Us, we need to break up." Isabella said as tears came into her eyes.

"What!?" Phineas exclaimed as he kicked the side of the house. "It took me four years to learn you like me and now you leave?"

"I'm sorry." Isabella said as she leaned against Phineas, who she knew was heartbroken.

"Whatever...where's Perry anyway?" Phineas asked as Isabella shrugged and pulled him into a hug.

Phineas and Isabella stayed on the porch for a long while and watched the sun set. The swing they ended up looked towards the ocean view and the two held hands as long as they could. Isabella was upset but Phineas was hurt. It took him four years to learn that Isabella like him, and they have been dating for two years. Now Isabella was leaving and there was nothing that he could do about. So all he wanted at the moment, was to spend as much time as possible with his ex-girlfriend. At the moment all Phineas wanted was for this night to last forever...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter one!:) I hope you liked it I changed some things a lot to make it go with this story :) Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter two. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb or Teen Beach Movie!:) Enjoy chapter two I had fun writhing it!:) on with it!:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Perry the platypus smiled as he heard his owners come into the kitchen and chattered as soon as they all joined at the kitchen table. However before Perry could be seen or before Perry could even finish his breakfast his wrist watch beeped and Perry instantly knew he needed to go to base. So with a frown Perry began to crawl upstairs Phineas and Ferb's room and instantly stood on two legs and put on his fedora as soon as he closed the door. Walking over to the middle of the room, Perry grabbed a dwar that was on the stand by Phineas's bed, opened it, and squeezed himself in it.

Instantly Perry was shoot down the tube only to get covered in cob webs. Chattering with anger Perry noticed he was coming down to the end only to stop as the slid still had a straight mile to go. Grabbing the side of the slid, Perry began to slide himself off the end of the tube and ran to his lair. As soon as he entered the lair he jumped into his red seat and turned on the monitor screen and waited till Major Monogram came onto the screen. When he did come on the screen Perry chattered.

"Good morning Agent P!" Major Monogram exclaimed with a smile. "Today for your mission Dr. Doofensmirts is up to no good." Major Monogram explained as Perry rolled his eyes, it wouldn't be the first time. "He bought up a small glass screen, an image of dozen of movies, and a large inator...go see what he's up to and good luck!" Major Monogram exclaimed.

Perry saluted and instantly grabbed a jet pack near him and took off through the ceiling. He always forgot that their wasn't a roof opener on the place. However as soon as he was in the he headed right for Doofensmirts place. This was going to be a long day, and Perry just instantly felt like something was going to end badly...

XXX

Meanwhile Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving were all walking to the beach that morning to meet up with Isabella and her mother for a few last waves. The beach was more crowded than normal because of the high waves that were coming in from the upcoming storm. Isabella was planning to surf her last waves and the gang was just going to chill at the bank of the edge, where the waves rolled in. However Phineas only got even more worried about the weather when he saw dark clouds far off in the distance, that only ment that the waves would be getting bigger.

"Hey guys!" Isabella exclaimed the minuet she saw the group walk up to her.

"Are you sure you want to ride those waves Isabella?" Candace asked with a sisterly tone of worry.

"Yes I'm sure." Isabella answered with a smile.

"Because we could always just hang out on our last day together." Phineas said as Isabella looked at him.

"Phineas I came to surf, and that's what I'm going to do, this isn't a wedding." Isabella exclaimed with a smudge look.

"I came to watch you not propose to you as well." Phineas said as Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Well you have thirty minutes before the storm comes." Baljeet said with a smile as Isabella nodded.

"GOOD LUCK!" Irving and Buford shouted as Irving took a picture of Isabella getting into the water.

Isabella started to walk into the water and looked back at her friends one last time. She smiled and waved to them, and they waved back to her. This was it for the Fourty-foot waves, and she was planning on not turning back. So with a deep breath Isabella put the board that Phineas got her for her birthday down, and pattled out into the open water. All she had to do was wait, wait for the perfect wave and that was what she was doing at the moment...

XXX

_Doofensmirts Evil Incooperated..._

Perry smiled as he bursted the door down and flipped in only to slip and fall. The fedora on his head was thrown off next to him and a plank of wood instantly was put around him. Perry sighed as he looked through the bars of the of the cage he was held in. It didn't matter if he got trapped mainly because he always escaped and ended up winning. However he did let Doof have his rant and waited till he started his plan to break out, but today seemed different for some reason. It seemed really different and Perry felt like something bad was going to come out of this.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus how completely unexpected and by that I mean completely expected." Doofensmirts said with a laugh.

"I have my movie on right." Norm said as Perry rolled his eyes.

"Norm how many times have I told you not to talk when I'm talking!?" Doofensmirts asked with a frown.

"Sorry but sis was showing me an awesome musical." Norma stated as Doofensmirts rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'm aware of how popular Wet Side Story is that's why I made this!" Doofensmirts exclaimed as he pulled a tarp off.

"It's metal!" Norma exclaimed with a smile.

"No it's a movie transporter-inator!" Doofensmirts exclaimed with a smile. "This puppy will zap any adult into Wet Side Story and will instantly make them mess up the movie." Doofensmirts said with a laugh.

"Why would you want that, it's an awesome movie!" Norm exclaimed as Doofensmirts groaned and Perry rolled his eyes.

"Because it's annoying." Doofensmirts said as he looked at Perry. "I bet your wondering how they'll get out of the movie, well you see they won't because in order to get out of it, they have to put it back on track, and I highly doubt they can do that." Doofensmirts continued to explained with an evil smile. "You'll have to know the movie to get it back on track." He added.

"Why must you hate everything me and sis like?" Norm asked as Doofensmirts rolled his eyes.

"Never mind I have to turn it on now!" Doofensmirts exclaimed as he turned it on.

Everything seemed to go quiet as Doofensmirts turned on the machine. Perry however grabbed his hat and pulled a lever that was on the bottom of the hat and pulled on it. Instantly the hat gained little turning spikes that allowed Perry to slice the wood until the planks came apart. As soon as Perry was free he jumped into action and smacked Doofensmirts across the face and knocked him to the ground. However Doofensmirts stood up and kicked Perry in the side. Perry jumped up and clutched onto Doofensmirts and caused him to stumbled backwards into the machine hitting the fire and self destruction. The two fell onto the floor and watched in worry and shock as the watched the green beam shoot off and exploded right after.

"Well I hope that didn't hit any kids...oh well." Doofensmirts said as he looked at Perry.

"This is awkward..." Norm said as the two looked at him.

"Curse you Perry the platypus!" Doofensmirts exclaimed as Perry gave him a thumbs up and left.

XXX

Isabella watched as the biggest wave of the day came towards her. This was her moment to shine and she instantly began to pattle. The wave was bigger and stronger then Isabella thought it was going to be. She stood on her board and began to surf as easy as she could. Isabella smiled as she thought about her friends on shore. However her thoughts were instantly pulled back to reality the wave came over top of her and knocked her off the board. Instantly she couldn't breath.

As soon as Isabella went under the waves Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving ran into the water towards her as fast as they could. Wherever they made it out to where she was a green light came and surrounded the group before any of them could do anything. As soon as they were hit, darkness developed them and a storm of lightning zapped them...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter two. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Anyway chapter three will be up soon thanks for reading as well and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter three of Teen Beach Movie, Phineas and Ferb Style. Also the first musical number comes in this chapter as well. :) Thanks for all the reviews last chapter I'm glad you guys are likng this idea as much as I am. Without further adue I give you chapter three enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Darkness came around Phineas as he tried to get some air into his lungs only to find out he was still in water. Moving up to the surface Phineas gasped for air as soon as he came up to land and watched as Isabella's surf board came up next to him. All most as soon as he came up, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving popped up as well. All of them gasped for air and went for the surf board, Phineas however made sure that Isabella was alright before he did anything else. Candace and Ferb came up to the group of kids with the surf board and instantly they all grabbed on and headed for the shore.

The beach was less crowded, which was the first thing everyone noticed. The second thing they all noticed was that the house of the Flynn-Fletcher's was not where it was, which was on the edge of the sand. But the last thing someone noticed was that the storm was gone and that they were alone on the beach as well. For a while everyone just stared at one another unsure of what to do, mainly because they didn't know where they were. The sun was high up in the air, their clothes and hair were even dry and everyone was instantly shocked to learn this. However Baljeet was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Guys...do you see what I see?" Baljeet asked as he pointed to the air behind a building.

Everyone watched to see what Baljeet was talking about. However their answer was there as soon a girl with blond hair, and in a pink outfit was thrown into the air shaking with fun. Instantly she was dropped out of the sky and gone before their eyes. But as soon as she vanished the sound of faint music could be herd and the group began to walk towards it to see where it was at. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving all walked up to a few turned over surf boards and peered above the board not wanting to be seeing. At the sight Phineas, Ferb, and Candace let out gasped.

In front of them were many people dancing with surf boards. They were all dressed as surfer's and they were on the Bach in nothing but their bear feet. The group stared at the people as they watched everything they were doing. Phineas had a huge smile on his face only because he knew where they were at as soon as they saw the group of guys. Ferb was sort of having a little trouble processing on whether or not this was possible. Candace was as shocked as Ferb but was glad. Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving were all confused as to what was going on only to hear more music start.

_On my way feeling fine _  
_I can see my reflection In my surfboard's shine _  
_I can hardly wait To cause a commotion _  
_Come on everyone Jump into the ocean _

"What is going on?" Irving asked as the group watched the scene before them.

"Where are we?" Buford asked as the music continued, Phineas was the first to grab a surf board and take off.

"Phineas get back here!" Candace yelled as she tried to grab onto her brother but missed.

The group watched in amazement as Phineas took the surf board and joined everyone on the beach. From what the group saw Phineas was singing along to the music and copying everyone's exact dance moves. Before anyone could say anything Ferb was the next one to join in with Phineas and the two continued to dance. Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving stayed where they were and watched as the two brothers. Instantly Candace walked out onto the beach in order to get her brother's out of the music number that she knew they weren't supposed to be in.

_Flyin' high Just outta reach _  
_No ands, ifs, buts _  
_we're nuts for the beach _

Phineas and Ferb were standing in the line that went down the beach. They continued to sing as the long group began to pass a bucket of water down the line and Candace finally caught up to her brother's. However as soon as she walked over to them Phineas had dumped the bucket of water and it landed right on Candace which caused her to get drenched. However the water dried as soon as they continued to sing again. This time everyone was out in the open trying to help Candace get Phineas and Ferb to go with them. But nothing worked since all they did was sing.

_Surf, surf, wooo Surf, surf crazy _  
_Ride the perfect wave Say hi to the sky _  
_Surf, sun, sand It's a bikini wonderland _  
_Summer's on and we've gone _  
_Summer's on and we've gone _  
_Summer's on and we've gone _  
_Surf, surf crazy_

By the time the group was done singing Phineas and Ferb were back with their group of friends. Candace began to yell at them for what just happened, and Baljeet began to try and figure out a way out of where they were. However Irving and Buford were arguing about how they were trapped in Wet Side Story or not. So far things were not going as well as any of them hoped it would be. Before any of them got to say anything they were interrupted by the loud screams of the surfers.

"We need to figure out where we are." Isabella said as she crossed her arms.

"I know where we are, Candace were in Wet Side Story." Phineas said as Candace gave him a funny look.

"There's no way, it's impossible." Candace said as Phineas frowned and crossed his arms.

"Actually the calculations of Phineas being right is one hundred percent were in the movie." Baljeet said with a smile.

"Told ya so!" Irving exclaimed as Buford smacked his hands.

"How do we get out then?" Buford asked as everyone shrugged.

"We need to follow the movie." Phineas said as he ran off, everyone gave confused looks.

Candace frowned; she knew her brother was right about being trapped in the movie. She and Isabella just didn't want to believe it because she knew it was nearly impossible. However neither of the friends had a choice but to follow the two brother's into Big Mama's because they would be lost if they didn't. But Candace knew she wouldn't be lost only because she knew the movie well herself from her brother's. As soon as they all walked into Big Mama's she knew things were going to go bad, she could just feel it...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter three for you. I hope you all liked it :) Lol Phineas and Ferb are the only one's who would be excited to be trapped in a movie, would you be excited to be trapped in your favorite musical? Anyway thanks for reading and please review! Chapter four coming soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter four! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) Also I wanted to say this was one of my favorite scenes to write from the movie :) It took up exactly two pages on Micro soft word lol :) But the order on how the character's are introduce might be different and the scene is a little different as well. As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb or Teen Beach Movie!:) Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Big Mama's was a lot different in person then it was on the screen. The place was bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside, just like how most movies made it. However the table patterns were red, black, and silver. Surf boards hung in different places all over the building and the place seemed more crowded than it did in the movie. Not only were the surfer's in the hangout but the but a lot of the back ground people were there as well. The biker's however were nowhere to be seen and the surfers were not even sitting down, they were standing in the middle of the room trying to figure out what to do.

"That was awesome!" Phineas exclaimed a little loud, which made the surfer's turn towards them.

"Well looks like we have a group of people in our place Seacat." Rascal said with a worried look.

"What's up!?" Buford exclaimed as all his friends and the surfer's looked at him.

"Let's try hey dogs, how's it going?" Irving asked as the surfer's looked hurt.

"They just insulted us." Giggles said as all of them gasped and Isabella smacked Irving on the shoulder.

"Who are you guys?" Seacat asked as he looked at all the kids.

"Well, I'm Phineas, this is Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet, Candace, Buford, and Irving." Phineas explained as he pointed to each person.

However before anyone could say anything else there was a loud rumbling noise. Instantly everyone backed away and went in different directions and a new group of people walked in as Phineas pulled everyone to the edge of the hangout. Phineas smiled as he knew what was coming, mainly because the bikers were one of the coolest groups to ever be in a movie. But the doors suddenly were pushed open as everyone watched each biker come in, Phineas was explain who they were.

"First up is Cheechee, she's awesome!" Phineas exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"How many people are in the group?" Isabella asked as she listened to her ex-boyfriend talk.

"Quiet a couple, oh here come's Russell." Phineas said as they watched the scene.

"And now Lela, the sister of the leader." Candace said as they all looked at her. "What I know this movie to." She said.

"Finally Butchy the leader." Ferb said as the group watched a guy in black and red come in on a bike and spin around.

"Back up things are about to get ugly." Phineas said as the group of friends watched the bikers walk up to the surfer's.

The Bikers walked up to the Surfer's with a mean look. The two groups began to talk to one another and the kids could only get part of the conversation here and there. Turns out they were each wanting Big Mama's for their own and neither wanted to give it up. Before any of the kids new it the two groups began to push the tables off to the side to make the space in the center bigger. Of course Phineas, Ferb, and Candace knew what was coming, but Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving were sort of lost. However no one got to ask any questions because instantly Phineas was gone once more, only for them to see that he was on the dance floor with everyone else, they all groaned.

_You better run, run, run Here we come__  
__Revving our engines under the sun You're cruising for a bruising_  
_Keeping me cool Smooth and steady_  
_Slicked back hair Man, things are getting heavy_  
_You're cruising for a bruising Two wheels and an open road_  
_Wrapped in leather Ready to go _

Phineas smiled as he slid into the seen next to Butchy. He noticed his outfit had changed from his normal orange and white striped t-shirt, blue short pant, white shocks, and blue shoes. Phineas was now wearing black leather pants, a full plan white t-shirt, and black shoes. He held a bright red guitar in his hands doing an epic solo. Everyone one of his friends was shocked and he was pretty sure they were annoyed at what he was doing. But at the moment Phineas didn't care he was in one of his favorite songs of all times, and that was all that mattered to him. So he continued to sing and dance along with the Bikers.

_Don't stop the music We ride fast like a bullet_  
_We do anything we want, anytime we want_  
_Oh, yeah, oh, yeah We just ride, ride, ride all day_  
_We're not gonna live any other way_  
_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way_  
_No, we're not gonna live any other way_  
_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way_

Instantly the music stopped as the song finished and Phineas was on his knees on the ground. He had just been in his favorite number and he was super happy at the moment. Looking up he noticed that indeed all of his friends and his siblings were giving him weird and annoyed looks. Phineas jumped up and ran back over to the group with a big smile on his face, they all knew he was going to be in a good mood for the rest of the day.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" Candace asked as she smacked Phineas playfully on the arm.

"I always wanted to be in that number." Phineas said as Candace rolled her eyes and put her arm around her brother.

"We need to focus more on getting back to our world then have fun!" Irving exclaimed as everyone nodded.

"He's right Phin; we can't just ignore the problem." Ferb said as Phineas sighed.

"Come on you guys it was one number, when are we going to get the chance of being in another movie?" Phineas asked.

"It doesn't matter, what happens next?" Isabella asked as she crossed her arms and Phineas huffed at her response.

"Next is where Tanner and Lela fall into each other arms." Phineas said as the group nodded. "After she sings."

"Great now we have to wait." Isabella said as the group found their own table to sit at, this was going to be a long day...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapte four I hope you liked it!:) Thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter five. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb or Teen Beach Movie. Enjoy chapter five!:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"So Tanner and Lela are supposed to fall into one another's arms?" Isabella asked as Phineas, Ferb, and Candace nodded.

"Yeah and then they get into the big dance off." Phineas said as Isabella groaned and sat back.

"How long until they fall for one another?" Isabella asked with a frown.

"Not till night when they sing." Baljeet said as everyone looked at him with shock.

"How did you know that?" Phineas asked as Baljeet rolled his eyes.

"I pay attention to when you talk about it, or when my mom watches it." Baljeet said with a smiled as Phineas smiled back.

"Okay so now what?" Isabella asked as there was a flash of white light.

Almost as soon as they got finished talking about the scene they were standing in front of Big Mama's. Everyone's outfit was changed and they all noticed that it was night instead of day. The decoration outside of Big Mama's was different and Phineas knew it was the next scene as soon as everything changed before his eyes. All the girls in their group were wearing summer dresses each one was a color to match them. The boys were wearing a summer t-shirt and shorts. This was going to be one interesting night and Phineas knew how he was going to win Isabella back, he only hopped it would work.

"What happen?" Buford asked as he looked all around him.

"It's the next scene, so we changed to match it." Ferb explained as Phineas nodded in agreement.

"So is this the scene we needed to wait for?" Isabella asked as Phineas nodded again.

"Yes, so let's get into the building." Phineas said as he grabbed Isabella's hand and pulled her into the building.

"Isn't this your favorite scene Phineas?" Candace asked as they sat at another empty table.

"Yes, yes it is." Phineas said as they all sat down and began to watch the dancers.

"Hey gang, how's it hanging?" Seacat asked as he walked up to the group.

"Good for now at least." Irving said as Seacat pulled up a chair and joined them.

"So how long are you guys in this area for?" Seacat asked as he asked the waiter for some drinks.

"Not sure, when we leave I guess." Phineas said as Seacat nodded.

No one said anything after that. Silence came over the group and music began to play. Phineas smiled as he watched Lela come onto the stage and began to sing. Within minutes Tanner would come through the door and catch Lela from falling off the stage and the groups would break into song. Isabella got up about half way through and started to walk away, she just wanted to get out of the area. However she soon learned that her ex-boyfriend was right behind her.

"Hey, where are you going?" Phineas asked as soon as he caught up to her.

"I'm finding a way out; I can't just sit here and wait for something to happen." Isabella explained as Phineas grabbed her.

"Care to dance?" Phineas asked as he held onto her hands only for her to pull away.

However Phineas tried again and it resulted in the same way. Each time he pulled Isabella closer towards him, she pulled away and began to walk towards the exit. But soon he lost track of her and was shocked when she fell into Tanner's arms. Looking over at Lela, Phineas instantly realized that she was falling off the stage and ran over to catch her. As soon as she landed in her arms, Lela began to sing as she looked into Phineas's eyes.

_And now I'm falling for ya, Falling for ya_  
_I know I shouldn't but I_  
_I just can't stop myself from_  
_Falling for ya, Falling for ya_  
_Can't hold on any longer, And now I'm falling for you_

Phineas smiled as he looked into Lela's eyes as well. He never would admit it out loud but he always imagined what it would be like if Lela was to fall for him. Here he was with Lela in his arms, and his dreams becoming true. However something hit him, he wasn't supposed to have caught her, Tanner was suppose too. For some reason this was what Phineas had been afraid of all day. Lela stood up and smiled at him as she finished singing to him.

"I'm Lela." Lela said with a smile as she grabbed his hands. "What's your name?" She asked with wounder.

"I'm Phineas your knight in shining armor." Phineas said as he quickly looked over at Isabella who was talking to Tanner.

"Wow that's a really long last name." Lela said as Phineas remembered something.

"Can you excuse me for a minuet Lela?" Phineas asked as she nodded and left to go to Isabella.

"Phineas what just happened?" Isabella asked as soon as Phineas walked up to her, she got away from Tanner as well.

Neither one of them said anything. Phineas was just confused as Isabella only to notice that there was no more music playing. Also neither the surfer's or the bikers were singing when they were supposed to be. Candace and Ferb were giving them angry looks because of what happened, and the rest of their friends looked confused as well. Instantly Phineas and Isabella ran outside to the front of Big Mama's and the rest of their friends followed them. Things were not looking so well...

* * *

**A/N - There's chapter five. I hope you liked it thanks for reading please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - I don't think you should wait, I think you should Speak Now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter six!:) Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb or Teen Beach Movie!:) Without saying anything else I give you chapter six ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Phineas and Isabella stood outside of Big Mama's with everyone else. At the moment everyone was talking all at once because of what happened, and no one knew what to do. Baljeet, Buford, and Irving were fighting about what just happened and Candace was yelling at Phineas and Isabella for messing up the movie. Ferb however was just quiet; he figured it was best not to get into anything they were saying. However the group began to notice that people around them were looking at them because they were being so loud with their yelling and arguing, plus they looked like they were crazy.

"Guys we need to work something out here." Ferb piped up after a while of them fighting with one another.

"We can't they changed the movie." Candace stated as she pointed to Phineas and Isabella.

"This isn't my fault." Phineas said back to Candace as he crossed his arms.

"You caught Lela, and Isabella fell into Tanner's arms, so it is your fault!" Candace exclaimed as they began to walk away.

"Now the movie is messed up and they won't get the groups together." Baljeet said as they walked on the beach.

"Well then we need to get Tanner and Lela together." Buford said as everyone looked at him. "What I listen to you."

No one said anything after that as they walked along the beach. Only because neither of them knew what to do at the moment and they were all starting to miss their own home as well. The moonlight splashed across the ocean as the watched the moon rise; the group just sort of stood there and stared at one another trying to think of what to do next. However Lela instantly interrupted them when she came up to them with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Phineas!" Lela exclaimed as she grabbed his arm.

"Hi Lela." Phineas said as he looked at her and then at his friends.

"Do you guys mind if me and Phineas go for a walk on the beach?" Lela asked the group with him as they shook their heads.

"Um...why don't I meet you in a few minutes at Big Mama's?" Phineas asked as Lela nodded and ran off.

"Guys...why did you say yes?" Phineas asked as Candace and Isabella smacked their forehead.

"Wow even in another dimension, your still oblivious!" Isabella exclaimed as Phineas gave her a hurt look.

"She's crushing on you." Candace stated slowly and loudly.

"And if you get to spend time with her, you can talk her into liking Tanner." Irving said as everyone nodded.

"Fine but if I have to hang with Lela, then you have to hang with Tanner." Phineas said to Isabella.

After a while of arguing Isabella finally agreed to go see Tanner. Phineas caught up to Lela who was more than happy to see him, and they began to walk down the beach. The moonlight casted a reflection over them as Lela grabbed a hold of Phineas's hands and laughed. Meanwhile Isabella walked up to Tanner and as soon as she did he smiled. The two couples enjoyed their time together, well at least Lela and Tanner enjoyed their time together with their crushes. Also the two instantly had an idea for one their loved one.

"Hey Isabella...do you mind if I sing you a song?" Tanner asked as he smiled and got his guitar ready.

"Um...I don't really think so I mean what rhymes with Isabella, teller...horrible song!" Isabella exclaimed with a frown.

_She'll be someone who is lovely_  
_someone wonderful and true_

Tanner sang as he began to play his guitar, he grabbed a hold of Isabella and pulled her along with him down the beach. The two walked together until he stopped near where Phineas and Lela were. Almost instantly Isabella could hear music start. On the other side Phineas and Lela were talking to one another until the sound of music came to their ears. That's when Lela broke into a song and sang as she looked Phineas in the eyes, she was still smiling.

_The kind of boy_  
_who makes who makes you smile_  
_Even when you're feeling blue_

Phineas frowned as he heard the words the song. Lela was supposed to be singing to Tanner and Tanner was supposed to be singing to Lela for this song, but they messed up the movie and were now stuck with the main leads. But Phineas didn't get to say anything back only because the music got louder and the two lead voices got louder as well. Then they broke into song.

_And I know, I know she's out there_  
_Most definitely, Oh yeah_  
_Not a phony, or a fake_  
_Sweeter than a chocolate shake, My meant to be_

Tanner and Lela sang on opposite side of the beach and they each had people dancing with them in the back ground. Phineas ended up getting lost in the song and couldn't help but sing along, since they were trapped in the movie anyway. Isabella was still against the whole idea of singing and tried to stop the music from happening. Only if the movie would end it what Isabella mainly wanted, Phineas on the other hand was starting to morph into the movie without even realizing it. They kept singing.

_When it's meant to be_  
_The stars seem to glisten, _  
_Meant to be, you forget your name_  
_When it's meant to be, it's destiny callin'_  
_And nothing ever will be the same!Oh yeah!_  
_La ra ra ra ra ra, la ra ra ra ra ra rara_  
_La ra ra ra ra ra, la ra ra ra ra ra rara_

The music ended and both groups were in one another's arms. However a little while later they were heading back towards Big Mama's with one another and Phineas and Isabella ran to their friends as soon as they got there. Lela and Tanner were of course still with them and were lost at what they were doing. Phineas and Isabella began talk to Candace and everyone that was there with them.

"Tanner, Lela, could you excuse us for a little?" Isabella asked as they nodded and walked to Big Mama's.

"What was that about?" Candace asked soon as they were alone. "You suppose to hang with them, not sing." She said.

"They're starting to morph into the movie." Ferb said as everyone groaned.

"What happens next?" Buford asked with a curiose voice.

"Next all the surfer's hangout at Big Mama's, and all the Biker girls have a slumber party." Phineas explained with a smile.

"All we need to do is get ourselves invited." Candace said as everyone nodded in agreement, this was going to be easy...

* * *

**A/N - Well I hope you liked this chapter!:) Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Chapter 7

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven. Thanks for all there views last chapter you guys ROCK!:) As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb and Teen Beach Movie. Also the slumber party and Big Mama's hangout scene is split into two chapter's so it's not so long. This is the first part for the two part chapters just so you knew!:) ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 7

The group waited for Tanner and Lela to show up once more outside of Big Mama's to talk to them. The plan was to get invited to hang out with both groups and talk Tanner and Lela into likening one another. Candace and Isabella were going to go with the Biker's and Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving were going to go with the Surfer's. However no one was around for them to talk to about that night and they needed another solution. But as soon as Seacat walked by Phineas had stopped him and got him to stop so they could talk.

"Hey Seacat what are you guys doing tonight?" Phineas asked as Seacat slowed and continued to jog in one place.

"Were hanging at Big Mama's you wanna join?" Seacat asked as Phineas smiled and nodded. "You can bring your friends too."

"Awesome thanks I'll see you tonight!" Phineas exclaimed as he walked over to his friends and smiled.

The guys all got excited as soon as Phineas told them the news that they were invited. Phineas gave Isabella a look saying that was a lot easier than you're making it, and Isabella could only roll her eyes. Candace and Isabella in fact were figuring out a way to get invited to the Biker's slumber party only to not find Lela anywhere as well. However Phineas found her before any of them could think of a way to get a plan and were interrupted when Phineas brought Lela up to them. Isabella could only roll her eyes.

"What's up guys?" Lela asked as soon as she was introduced to Candace and Isabella.

"Nothing much, hey um...what are you doing tonight?" Candace asked as Lela smiled.

"Were having sleeps over." Lela said with a smile as she jumped up and down from joy.

"You know Lela, Candace or Isabella had never been to a sleepover!" Phineas exclaimed as Lela gasped and frowned.

"Well that changes tonight come to my house and we'll have a blast!" Lela exclaimed with excitement.

"Alright then we'll see you there!" Candace stated as Isabella shook her head and smiled, Lela left the group.

XXX

Later that night Isabella and Candace were at Lela's house and were sitting on her bed. Cheechee, and some other girls they knew were all there and working on one another's hair and makeup. Candace was all for the sleepover and was excited to be with the Biker girls talking about whatever they wanted to talk about and laugh at things. Isabella however was not on board with this idea at all, she made a mental note to yell at Phineas later.

None of the girls talk for a while a lot them worked on one another's hair or make up. Candace was getting her hair done by Cheechee and Isabella was allowing Lela to do her make up for her. After Lela was finished Isabella walked over to where the old music player was sitting and started to look it over. Her mother had something like this in their house and she now wished she learned how to work it for this use. Luckily Lela came over and helped her put it on, music began to play.

"So what do you guys think?" Lela asked after she got done helping Isabella and held up a blue and white poka-dot dress.

"I LOVE IT!" Cheechee exclaimed as the rest of the girls nodded and squealed happily.

"Why did you choose that dress Lela?" A girl asked as Lela smiled.

"Because I'm gonna wear it for Phineas, it's blue like the ocean." Lela stated as everyone squealed again, Isabella frowned.

"Why would you wear it for Phineas?" Isabella asked as everyone looked at her like she was dumb.

"Because Phineas likes the ocean and as soon as he sees the ocean he'll think of me!" Lela exclaimed as she squealed again.

Isabella frowned this was going to be a long night. However something caught her attention as soon as Lela put a new record on the old player and music began to play. It was a rhythm of a song an instantly Isabella knew she couldn't get another word in word only because Lela had gathered all the girls together and began to talk about how much she loved Phineas. Isabella only wanted to punch Lela in face for talking about her man, but knew she had to keep her cool for the movie line. Yep this was going to be a really super long night for Isabella; she could only wonder how the guys were doing at their party...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's part one of the two chapter part and chapter seven. I hope you like the fic so far were half-way throgh the story!:) Also Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Chapter 8

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter eight. Thanks for all the reviews from last chpater! I hope you like this chapter a lot one of my favorite songs from the movie. So as normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb or Gravity Falls. Please enjoy this chapter!:) Bold for the song is one of the Phineas and Ferb character's singing you can chose who sings them.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Meanwhile back in normal time Perry was heading back home after his mission with Doofensmirtz. The beach, food, and his owners sounded perfect for after a long day of mission work. But as soon as Perry reached the beach he noticed that both Linda and Lwarnce were standing near the water looking out at the sea. Life guards were closing the beach and searching the water for something. Perry instantly knew that something wasn't good and was afriad that it involved his family. Pulling off the fedora Perry went into pet mode and waddled up to Lind and Lwarnce with a worried look. Phineas, Ferb, or Candace was no where to be seen and that scared him. So to get attention Perry chattered.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Linda said as Lawrance picked the platypus up.

"Grrr..." Perry said hoping to make them talk so he could find out more.

"I'm worried about them to Perry if they drounded I don't know what I'd do!" Linda slowly sobbed as Perry frowned.

"There not even in the water." A life guard said as he came up to the parents.

Perry frowned, something was definatly not right at all. Phineas and Ferb could not just be in the ocene one minuet and then just vanish the next and be no where. People all around them were talking about how a group of kids went into the water, a big flash of green light hit them, and then bam they were gone. However as soon as Perry herd the green light his eyes snapped open and he jumped from Lawrance's hands and waddled towards the house until he was out of sight. He put on his fadeora, grabbed his jet pack and flew off. If this was anyone's fault it was Dr. Hinze Doofensmirtz himself...

XXX

Back in 1963 the sufer's were all haning out at Big Mama's like the normally did. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving were all sitting at their own table once more trying to figure out what to do. Everyone around them would come up to them once in a while and talk to them and then go back to thier own thing. However Phineas figured it was best if he kept the story line moving along so they could get where they needed to get. Ferb agreed to the idea and the two instantly knew what to do. Phineas stood up and walked over to Seacat and Ferb walked over to Tanner, this was going to be a little hard for them.

"Hey Seacat how's it haning?" Phineas asked as soon as he walked up to Seacat.

"Pretty cool, although I am having a little trouble with this slingshot." Seacat explained as Pineas eyed him.

"What are you trying to do anyway?" Phineas asked as he watched Seacat pull the slingshot.

"I'm trying to hit the angry bird with this slingshot, so far not having any luck." Seacat explained as Phineas let out a laugh.

"So um...I have a question, why do not get along with the bikers?" Phineas asked as Seacat and Tanner came up to him.

"Because their bad, they want Big Mama's all to themselves." Tanner stated as Phineas and Ferb looked at one another.

"So you wouldn't date a girl because she's a biker?" Phineas asked as all the surfer's looked at him in disgust.

"No...all Bikers are bad, real bad." Seacat said as Tanner and everyone nodded. "But sufer girls aren't." He added afterwards.

"Is that why you ask them, cause you know girls can ask guys out to." Baljeet quickly added as eeryone gasped.

"You my friend must not know how things work around here, have a seat Baljeet." Seacat said as he pulled up a chiar.

Instantly Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving were all pulled into chairs and they all gave Baljeet a look. Phineas knew what was going to happen and only sat back as he watched the surfers get ready. Tanner placed a penny into the music box and they all set up a small stage in front of them. Phineas made a mental note to yell at Baljeet for what he said, this was a diffrent time, even he knew guys were suppose to ask the girls out, but even if it was he knew Baljeet was still right. However his thoughts were interupted as soon as the music began to play. Phineas wounded up finding himself singing along.

_When you meet a girl you like, you should take my advice _  
_Girls like boys like me_  
_Take the lead, she likes it when you're in control  
**Let 'em breathe, chill out and go with the flow**  
Make all the plans  
**Don't be impolite**  
**I know what girls, know what girls, yeah, I know what girls like**_

From a distance Phineas could hear someone else singing and knew it was Isabella and Candace, besides this was Candace's favorite song from this movie. Ferb and Baljeet ended up dancing with them as the music contuined and Buford only frowned. Irving stood thier taking pictures, which still made Phineas wounder how he brought it with him. However things were diffrent and Phineas began to hear music playing once more and someone else besides them singing. On the otherside Isabella and Candace began to sing with the girls, Isabella really hated this.

A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away  
**Take a chance, why not ask him on a date?**  
**Pick up the check**  
No, bake him a pie  
I know what boys, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like

Before either groups could say anything everything changed and they all contuined to sing. Their outfits were changed and their voices were changed as well to match the music. At most points this was really annoying but none of them could do anything about it, they were trapped in a musical. The groups hung and had fun as they sung but even at this point no one could controll themselves, they were all destined to sing until the song was over. Music contuined and they contuined as well.

_I know what girls like_  
_You know what I mean_

_I know what boys like_  
_Boys like girls like me_

_I know what girls like_  
_Girls like boys like me_

_I know what boys like_  
_Boys like girls like me_

_I know what girls like_  
_Girls like boys like me_  
_Like me __Like me_  
_Like me __Like me_  
_Like me __Like me_

Phineas smiled as they contuined to sing, he had to admitt this song was pretty catchy. Ferb and Baljeet were getting into the song and Phineas could have sworn he saw Buford tapping to the music. However Irving was soon in the song as he go into the music as well, and plus he didn't have a choice to be in it anyway. Candace and Isabella however were both having two diffrent thoughts. Candace was excited to be in this song since it was one of her favorites, now she knows how her brother felt for the first song with the Bikers. Isabella was annoyed and just wanted this to end. But the music contuined.

_Hang with guys_  
_Don't let her know how much you care_  
**_Look in her eyes_**  
**_And tell her even if you're scared_**  
_You got it wrong_  
**_No, I got it right_**  
**_I know what girls, know what girls_**  
**_Yeah, I know what girls like_**

_Stretch pants_  
_Cute sweater and sweet perfume_  
**_Don't dress for him_**  
**_It's better when you dress for you_**  
**_I keep it loose_**  
_My outfit is tight_  
_I know what boys, know what boys_  
_Yeah, I know what boys like_

_I know what girls like_  
_Girls like boys like me_

_I know what boys like_  
_Boys like girls like me_

_I know what girls like_  
_Girls like boys like me_  
_Like me __Like me_  
_Like me __Like me_  
_Like me __Like me_

By now the song was almost over and each side was doing something diffrent. The girls were trying on a bunch of cloths as they sang and they were chilling out. The guys were singing into micro phones and doing awesome moves in Big Mama's. So far the story line was going on and that was what needed to happen, now if only they could get Tanner and Lela together. This was taking forever and everyone just wanted to get the movie back on track...so far this day equals about fifty million Bufords...that's how bad it was going.

_All the boys, they try to woo me_  
_**The more they chase me, the more I resist**_

_All the girls, they think I'm groovy_  
_**There's only one girl that's on my list**_

_I know what girls like_  
_Girls like boys like me_

_I know what boys like_  
_Boys like girls like me_

_I know what girls like_  
_Girls like boys like me_

_I know what boys like_  
_Boys like girls like me_

_I know what girls like_  
_Girls like boys like me_

_I know what boys like_  
_Boys like girls like me_

_I know what girls like_  
_Girls like boys like me_  
_Like me __Like me_  
_Like me __Like me_  
_Like me __Like me_

The music was finally over and so was the song. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving had been turned into sufer's. Candace and Isabella had been turned into Biker's by the end of the song. Now all they needed to wait for was the next scene and they could move on. The girls and boys ended up just hanging out once more. So far things were sort of on track and Phineas knew that they were closer to getting out of the movie. But the still were having trouble getting Lela and Tanner together. Things were going to take forever...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter eight. I made the song longer so I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Chapter 9

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter nine. I noticed no one reviewed last chapter which made me sad, but I know you all still read it. So if you do read this please review I really want to hear your thoughts...critics welcome!:) As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb or Teen Beach Movie!:) On with the story, this chapter is kind of short...:)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Well look at you guys all bikered up." Phineas said the next day as they walked onto the beach and saw Candace and Isabella.

"Oh shut up, you think we wanted this?" Candace asked as she indicated to her outfit.

"How did last night go?" Ferb asked with a smile.

"Not good couldn't get Lela to talk about Tanner." Isabella stated as Phineas and Ferb frowned. "You guys?" She asked.

"It was so cool being one of the surfer's." Phineas explained with a smile as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Look I know you love this movie but we need to get out of here." Isabella explained with a worried look.

"She's right." Irving said as everyone looked at him. "I'm sure our families are worried about us." Irving added with a frown.

"What happens if we don't make it out?" Buford asked with wounder.

"I'm not sure, Baljeet?" Phineas asked knowing Baljeet would have the answer to the question.

"We would morph into the movie even more and never want to leave at all." Baljeet explained with a frown.

"So Phineas and Isabella you need to get Lela and Tanner to spend more time together alone." Candace explained as they nodded.

"What about the storm?" Isabella asked as they all looked at her once more.

"We need to go check out the hide out and see how far along the evil guys are." Ferb explained as Phineas nodded.

"Right, let's go!" Phineas stated as the group began to walk towards the secret location.

XXX

"So in the movie Lela and Tanner get together and bring the groups together." Phineas explained with a smile.

"And then they destroy the evil villains plans and save Big Mama's." Ferb added as they reached the big light house.

"How do we get in?" Isabella asked as they all grabbed a hold of the locked door.

"We would need a jar of ketchup, a screw driver, chains, and a metal bar, now you might want to write this down because this is where things begin to get really complicated..." Baljeet explained as everyone looked at him.

"Or we could use this key I got from under the rug." Phineas said as he held up a large key.

"Sure if you want to do it the hard way." Baljeet stated as Candace scoffed and looked at him.

"How is that the hard way?" Candace asked as Baljeet frowned and was grabbed by Buford.

"Because it takes all the fun out of things." Buford said as Candace and Isabella rolled their eyes.

Phineas placed the key into the locked door and pushed it open. As soon as they walked into the lighthouse they noticed that it was a mess and there was dust everywhere. This was one of the oldest house light's any of them had mostly ever seen or been in. However they followed Phineas towards the top where the evil villains were. Right when they got there Phineas was the only to be excited to see the invention the villains had, no one was surprised only because he was an inventor himself.

"Now that's Les Camembert the mad scientist of the movie." Phineas said as soon as they saw the villains.

"But he's from Pittsburg and hired a scientist." Candace added as Phineas nodded and smiled.

"Plus he is building a weather machine." Ferb added as everyone looked at him.

"What's the weather machine for?" Isabella asked as all three siblings rolled their eyes.

"They made it to take over Big Mama's and rust all the bikes and make bad weather." Phineas stated as Isabella frowned.

"And this thing never won an Oscar...I wonder why!?" Isabella exclaimed as she began to walk away, this was going to be long.

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter nine. I hope you guys liked it please do not forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Chapter 10

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter ten. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. Anyway as normal I own noting from Phineas and Ferb or Teen Beach Movie. Please enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 10

Isabella smiled as she watched Candace and Lela do one another's make-up. Somehow Phineas had talked them into going back to Lela's house for another sleepover and get her to talk about Tanner. Sadly the subject still never came up and Isabella knew it was never going to. Candace was in the middle of brushing out Lela's hair and helping her put more make-up. For some reason Isabella wasn't in the mood to do anything at the moment, she just wanted to get home. However she noticed that it was too quiet in the house and decided to walk over to the old music player and try to get it to work. As soon as Lela noticed that she was having trouble she walked over.

"Here, I know sometimes this electronic stuff can be hard." Lela said as she got the music to play and grabbed Isabella.

"Um...Lela you don't have to..." Isabella began as she was pushed into the seat Candace was just in.

"Come on it will be fun!" Lela exclaimed as she began to brush Isabella's black hair.

"Did you ask her about Tanner yet?" Candace asked Lela as Lela grabbed a script and look at it.

"I was do to ask her now." Lela said as she placed the script down. "Thanks for messing up the story." Lela said with a frown.

"Did you just break the fourth wall?" Isabella asked as she looked at Lela and Candace, who seemed to no hear her.

"So how are you and Tanner?" Lela asked as she pulled Isabella's hair back into her hands and brushed it.

"Good, and how are you and Phineas?" Isabella asked as Lela smiled and Candace laughed.

"Pretty cool, at least I think we are." Lela smiled as she and Isabella let out a small laugh.

No one said anything after that, silence came over them and Lela continued to work on Isabella's hair. Music softly played from the machine and Candace sat on Lela's bed reading a magazine. The three girls continued to enjoy their night laughing and having fun. Isabella and Candace never thought that Lela was like them in all the ways they were. She liked everything they liked, which made things a lot easier because it gave them something to talk about. However as soon as Lela was done she brought Isabella over and sat on the bed with Candace, the three of them began to talk.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Lela asked as Isabella and Candace look at her and nodded.

"Sure you can tell us anything." Isabella said as Lela smiled and grabbed her hands.

"I wanna...surf." Lela said as Isabella and Candace's eyes went wide with shock.

"What?" Candace asked as Lela sighed and sat back.

"I know, it's dumb but it's always been a dream of mine, to surf like a pro." Lela said as Candace smiled.

"That's cool, I always think girls can do anything a guy can do." Candace said as Isabella nodded.

"You know Phineas taught me how to surf." Isabella said as she smiled. "I could set you up a lesson from him." She said again.

"Really!?" Lela asked in excitement as Isabella nodded. "Thank you so much!" Lela exclaimed as she pulled Isabella into a hug.

"Good I'll help Isa set it up tomorrow." Candace said as Isabella nodded. "Until then let's dance!" Candace exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading and pretty please review if you do read, thanks!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Chapter 11

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter elven. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb or Teen Beach Movie. Please enjoy this chapter as well. :) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 11

Phineas smiled as he and the rest of the guys continued to hang with the guys at Big Mama's. However they learned that Candace and Isabella had a plan as soon as they meet up the next day. They were going to leave Tanner and Lela alone so they can get to know one another and hopefully get the movie back on track. But Phineas knew this was going to be hard. All he had to do was tell Lela to meet him at the rock by the ocean a few miles away, then he was going to say he needed to meet his friends for a minute. Isabella was going to tell Tanner the same thing, they were real hoping this was going to work.

However there was no hope it was it either worked, or it didn't. As soon as he meet up with the rest of his friends they began to talk about what their next move was. Candace and Isabella was pretty sure they knew what they were doing. Buford, Baljeet, and Irving began to hang on the rock they were meeting at. Something felt weird about being in this place and Phineas was pretty sure Ferb knew what was happening, by his look. However Isabella and Phineas went sepret ways to find Lela and Tanner, the rest of the group went back to Big Mama's for the moment.

"Hey Lela!" Phineas called as soon as he saw Lela, she turned and instantly smiled. "What's up?" He asked with a smile.

"Waiting for you, do you think I could ask you something?" Lela asked as Phineas nodded and smiled once more.

"Yes I'll teach you how to surf Candace and Isabella already told me you wanted to learn." Phineas explained a Lela smiled.

"Awesome, so when can we start?" Lela asked as she grabbed his hands.

"In like an hour I need to talk to my friends first." Phineas said as she nodded. "But I'll meet at the edge of the water."

"Okay I'll see you then!" Lela exclaimed as she and Phineas waved goodbye, Phineas headed or his friends.

Meanwhile Isabella was heading towards Tanner; she knew what she had to do. However it took her a while to walk towards Big Mama's since she was so far from the place because of where they meet. But as soon as she saw Tanner she sort of wished all this could be over and they could be back at home. Tanner was in his normal summer water shorts and his hair was pulled back. Isabella however was wearing a purple top with a purple bottom, she felt kind of out of place. The beach looked like theirs and she felt sort of at home, but she knew it wasn't the same. As soon as she walked up to Tanner he pulled her in for a hug and then pulled her away and smiled at her.

"Hey Tanner, you know what I would love?" Isabella asked as Tanner shook his head. "A walk on the beach." Isabella said.

"A walk on the beach?" Tanner asked with a smile as Isabella nodded.

"Yeah but in an hour because I need to talk to my friends again." Isabella said as he nodded and grabbed something.

"First I made you this." Tanner said as he held out a flower rimmed head wear.

"You made this?" Isabella asked as he placed it on her head an nodded.

"Yeah there a million of flowers in this area that would look rad on a foxy lady like you." Tanner said with a nervous smile.

"Well thank you." Isabella said as she smiled and he nodded. "So I'll meet you in an hour by the water edge?" She asked.

"Yeah I can't wait!" Tanner exclaimed as Isabella smiled once more and waved goodbye.

XXX

Back in normal time Perry had reached Doofensmirts place and he instantly broke into the building. Landing on his two feet he noticed that Doofensmirts was nowhere to be seen. So Perry began to look around the place for any sing of him. However the sound of a door being pulled open grabbed his attention and Perry watched as Doofensmirts came into the room with a frown. Perry knew he was going to pay and grabbed for the wallet in his hat, he instantly pulled out money and handed it to Hinze. The mad scientist instantly took the money and thanked him.

"So what are you doing here Perry the Platypus?" Hinze asked with wounder. "You already foiled me." He added with a smile.

Perry had walked over to the blue prints and grabbed the movie transporter-inator and instantly scribbled something on it. He held it up and handed it to Hinze who was shocked to learn what it said. The note had said, _The machine had hit a group of kids, and now they're stuck in Wet Side Story._ The two looked at one another and Doofensmirts instantly knew what he had to do. Grabbing a new blue print he began to get to work. He may be evil but he wasn't going to leave a group kids trapped inside a movie, imagine if it was his VANESSA! Besides the machine was ment for his brother anyway and he never planned on letting him out of the movie. But if the kids didn't fix the movie without his help, they'd be stuck their forever.

They had a lot of work ahead of them and Perry the Platypus was happy that Doof wanted to help...

* * *

**A/N - Oh Doof helping Perry this is new. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for reading please do not forget to review! Chapter twelve will be up soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Chapter 12

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter twelve. I'm sad that no one reviewed the last two chapters at all. I hope it isn't to much to ask but please if you do read this chapter please review. This is my favorite chapter I have ever written for a fanfiction and I want to hear your thoughts on it. Also this is my favorite song from the movie as well. I also changed a few words in the song and you'll see once you read the chapter on what I mean!:) As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb or Teen Beach Movie. Another Bold = Phineas and **Regular = Isabella. **On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Phineas was pretty sure that Isabella and Candace had finally lost it with this idea. There was no way that getting Lela and Tanner together was going to get them to fall for one another. However Phineas knew he couldn't judge their plan until after they tried only because if it did work, then I would come back and say _I told you so. _So as soon as he got Lela to go back to Big Mama's he went right over to where his friends were. Instantly they all began to talk at once trying to figure out what they all needed to do, at the moment nothing was working. However Phineas instantly had an idea.

"I got we need to figure out how long until the plan comes into action." Phineas said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"But we need to get the two together first." Isabella said as she climbed onto the rock next to them.

"And we need to get into the hideout." Ferb said as Candace, and Baljeet nodded in agreement.

"But we were already in the hideout, we just need to get the two together." Phineas said as Isabella smacked her forehead.

"I wonder if we can get from the ocean." Isabella said as she turned around and lost her balance.

Everyone instantly jumped up and ran over to Isabella as soon as she landed in the water. Standing up Isabella groaned as she shook her body from the impact of water and frowned. Something about her felt different and she instantly grabbed a hold of her hair and began to feel it. As soon as she did she knew what was wrong instantly. In normal time her hair would stay wet if she had fallen into the water, however here her hair was completely dray. It wasn't wet at all. Looking at everyone she began to tug and play with her and they all looked at her like she was crazy.

"HAIR!" Isabella exclaimed as she continued to play with it.

"What?" Phineas asked as Isabella rolled her eyes and tugged on her hair once more.

"HAIR!" Isabella yelled louder this time making them all look at her.

"What is she talking about nerd?" Buford asked Baljeet as the two looked at one another.

"Her hair is dry duh." Baljeet answered as Phineas's eyes went wide.

"Your hair is dry!" Phineas exclaimed as everyone looked at the three in confusion.

"What's wrong with that?" Irving asked as Phineas smacked his for head.

"What's it mean?" Buford asked once again with a confused look.

"It means...were morphing into the movie!" Isabella exclaimed as everyone nodded in understandment.

"That's not good." Candace said as Phineas rolled his eyes, sometimes his sister could be dens.

"Why is this happening?" Irving asked as Baljeet smacked his forehead, he was not explaining it again.

"I don't know." Isabella sang as everyone looked at her.

"She's singing." Ferb stated as Isabella looked at him with a frown.

"I'm singing!" Isabella continued in a singing voice.

"Stop it." Phineas said as everyone sort of laughed at his command.

"I can't stop..." Isabella said as he jumped into a pose.

No one said anything for a minuet only because music began to play as Isabella began to explain why she was singing. However as she got done talking a man with a small guitar walked past them and music instantly began. Candace, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving all stood back and watched as Isabella and Phineas broke out into song. They were shocked at the words they were singing. The only person who seemed to like the music was Baljeet.

What's going on?  
This can't be happening!  
Don't tell me it's a song!  
**'It's a song!'**  
This wasn't how I planned it  
can't you read that this is gone too Far!  
Please just tell author!  
Someone, won't you make it stop!

I'm losing my mind  
**I don't see your problem?****  
**Everything I say it rhymes.  
Here comes another line.  
**Just close your eyes if you don't want to see.****  
**What's this choreography?  
Someone, won't you make it stop?

They watched as Phineas and Isabella began to randomly dance on a bench that came out of nowhere. Instantly the two stood up and Phineas did a backflip off the bench. None of the friends knew he could even do that. However they were shocked to see that a poster board cut out of a mermaid and a merman were placed on the beach. Isabella took the mermaid and Phineas took the merman, they continued to sing and dance.

**Oh, I can't stop singing!**  
Make it stop, make it stop!  
Am I real or just a prop?  
**Oh, I can't stop singing**  
**so let's just talk!**  
Talk, talk

It's just a song!  
An inefficient way to move this story along!  
I'm done!  
m-mmm-m-mm  
**You're just being cynical**  
No, it's just the principal!  
Someone won't you make it, make it stop!  
**(Don't make it stop!)**

Phineas and Isabella pulled out of the cut board cut out and began to dance to the rhythm of the music. However Candace, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving no longer were standing on the sidelines. Instead they got with half the surfer's and pulled a fake ocean back round behind Phineas and Isabella and began to use puppets, more like stick figures, for the song. They were even hiding behind the fake blue waves. This movie was defiantly messed up; Candace didn't even remember this song at all.

**Oh, I can't stop singing!**  
Make it stop, make it stop!  
Am I real or just a prop?  
**Oh, I can't stop singing**  
**so let's just talk!**  
**Talk,** talk, **talk, **talk, **talk, **talk

Were trapped inside a Fanfiction boo hoo...  
**At least I'm here with you.****  
****I don't wanna make it stop.**

Instantly the scene changed for the once more and the fake blue ocean was pulled away. Everyone that was behind the curtain scattered in different directions as fast as they possibly could. However Isabella and Phineas were still sinning and to be honest this musical stuff was getting one all of their nerves. Sure Phineas loved Wet Side Story but never remembered this song being in the movie and he had no idea why he and Isabella were singing it. However he couldn't stop it was a musical after all and they had to wait till the end of the song to finally be done, who knows how long that was.

**Oh, I can't stop singing!****  
**Make it stop, make it stop!  
Am I real or just a prop?  
**Oh, I can't stop singing****  
****So let's just talk!**

By the time they were done with the musical number. Everyone looked at the two like they lost it. However Isabella was just happy that the song was just over. The group had decided as soon as the song was over that they needed take a walk on the shore and discuss the movie and how to get out of it. However as they began to walk away they all didn't noticed that Isabella's flower headband was washed away from shore and onto the ocean...

* * *

**A/N - Lol well there's the song and chapter. Thanks for reading and pretty please do not forget to REVIEW!:) I really supre really want to hear your thoughts on this chapter since this was my number one favorite song. Thanks for rading and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	13. Chapter 13

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter thirteen. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) Sorry for the couple day wait I ended up being busy. Also in this chapter it's in the normal time and it's with Doof and Perry the next chapter will be them in the movie. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As normal I own nothing!:) Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Meanwhile in normal time Perry and Doofensmirts had continued to rebuild the movie transport-inator. Doofensmirts had begun to place the machine back together and they worked on reversing it. Perry had just hoped that this would work and his owners and their friends and come back. However it was taking them a while only because Doofensmirts didn't have all the parts since Perry had destroyed the machine once more earlier. So together the two worked until they found all the parts they needed. It was a good thing that Doofensmirts never threw anything out from past inventions only because they would have had a lot of trouble.

Doofensmirts was having trouble with the ranch as he was trying to turn the machine bullets into the holes they needed to go. Perry on the other hand was having a hard time figuring out which wires went with the right combination. There were many different colored wires and a lot of times, Perry wished Doofensmirts didn't make his inventions so complicated. Heck his own owner even made their inventions easy to understand and they built weirder stuff then Doofensmirts. Perry's thoughts were pulled away when Doofensmirts tripped and knocked over a box of tools, sometimes Perry believed he was smarter than Hinze.

"You know Perry the platypus you could learn to not leave tool boxes everywhere." Doofensmirts said as he stood back up.

"Grrr..." Perry chattered and instantly thought of Candace as soon as Hinze complained.

"Yeah you better be sorry." Doofensmirts said as Perry rolled his eyes.

"Grrr..." Perry chattered again implying that was not what he was saying at all.

Neither one of them said anything after his last chatter. They continued to work on the machine to help the group of kids get back home. However Perry soon learned that this was going to take them a lot longer than they thought. Doofensmirts was having a hard time reading the directions on the blue prints and he sometimes miss read them. Hopefully they would get this done as soon as they could because the longer the kids were gone, the more worried the parents would be. But all Perry knew that after this day nothing was going to be the same again. Finally after a while everything seemed to be in place, they were indeed finished with the reverse machine and Perry only smiled, Doofensmirts did have a heart...

"And...walla, were finished Perry the platypus." Hinze said as he stepped back and looked at the machine with a smile.

"Grrr..." Perry chattered in a happy tone.

"We make a pretty good team don't we?" Hinze asked as Perry nodded and chattered in agreement.

"Let's fire this puppy!" Hinze exclaimed as he began to walk towards the machine.

Hinze walked over to the machine and instantly grabbed the big switch to turn it on. They waited a few minutes to let it warm up and Perry started to run over and make sure it was pointed in the right direction. However as Perry ran over he slipped on one of the tools and rolled into the machine. He landed right on the side and his tail had hit onto the fire button. Instantly the machine fired and the laser part moved as it aimed. It wacked Doofensmirts in the side of the head and caused him to stumbled away and fall backwards into the self-destruct button. As soon as he hit it the machine exploded and threw both Doofensmirts and Perry to the other side of the room. The two of them looked up at the busted machine and then looked back at one another, with smiles on their faces.

"Well I hope that laser had hit where we wanted it to." Doofensmirts said with a smile as Perry nodded.

"Grrr..." Perry said as he gave Hinze a thumbs up.

"So I'll see you tomorrow on out daily bases?" Hinze asked as he dusted himself off and stood up.

"Grrr..." Perry said as he saluted and left with his jet pack.

"Bye Perry the platypus, you're a good friend. Also next time make sure to not hit the self-destruct button." Hinze called.

"Sometimes I regret coming home." A voice said as Hinze turned and gave the person a look.

"Vanessa how long have you been there?" Hinze asked with a worried look, Vanessa smirked.

"Long enough dad...long enough." Vanessa said with a small laugh as her father rolled his eyes...

* * *

**A/N - Lol Vanessa...Anyway thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	14. Chapter 14

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter fourteen. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) As normal I own nothing and please enjoy this chapter!) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 14

Lela smiled as she stood by the ocean waiting for Phineas. The two were going to surf and she couldn't be happier because that's all she wanted to do and she was going to. Above her the sun was in full shine and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. However the silence she stood in sort of made her feel lonely and she began to wonder if Phineas was even coming. But her thoughts were interrupted when another person came up next to her. Looking to the side Lela smiled when she saw a guy next to her, but looking twice she realized he was a surfer and she sort of felt awkward next to him. He decided to break the silence, but not before a green flash of light came out of nowhere and hit the area around them. That's when something clicked.

"Hello." The surfer said to her as he smiled at her.

"Hello." Lela smiled back as she turned and looked away, she wanted to tell him something.

"Waiting for Phineas?" The boy asked as Lela smiled and shook her head.

"Waiting for Isabella?" Lela asked as the boy shook his head this time, she wanted to tell him. "We're gonna surf." She added.

"No way, you like to surf!?" The boy asked as she nodded. "I've always wanted to ride a bike." The boy added.

"Really?" Lela asked with a smile as she looked at the boy. "Are you serious?" She asked as the boy smiled.

"No I'm Tanner!" Tanner exclaimed as he and Lela laughed a little.

The two then stood in awkward silence once more since neither once knew what to say. However the two began to move closer than normal and instantly they felt something between them. Lela and Tanner looked at one another and smiled, instantly the two pulled into a hug and they began to dance with one another a little. Pulling away they were looking into one another's eyes and that was when they fell for one another. To them it was like the whole world vanished and they were the only ones left on the planet. Nothing mattered to them excepted each other. Lela began to sing and Tanner joined her.

_And I know, I know he's out there__  
__Most definitely, Oh yeah_  
_Not a phony, or a fake_  
_Sweeter than a chocolate shake, My meant to be_

_When it's meant to be__  
__The stars seem to glisten, _  
_Meant to be, you forget your name_  
_When it's meant to be, it's destiny calling'_  
_And nothing ever will be the same! OH yeah!_

The two smiled at one another as they sang. Lela had climbed on top of the rock next to them after all these random people came out of nowhere and wanted Tanner by her side. He began to walk towards her only for her to fall off and for him to catch her. They instantly smiled and Lela continued to sing. They were happy and both knew that this is who they were ment to be with. However something else clicked as Lela jumped out of Tanner's and looked at him...

XXX

"Alright so Tanner and Lela get together and then discover the villains plan right?" Isabella asked as they began to walk.

"Yes and then the reunite the bikers and surfers and save Big Mama's." Phineas added with a smile.

"But what if they don't get together then they'll never destroy his weather machine?" Candace asked with a worried look.

"Relax we left the two waiting on purpose maybe they will fall for one another." Phineas said as Isabella nodded.

"Hey guys?" Baljeet asked as they all turned to them as they walked. "Do you feel like were being followed?" Baljeet asked.

"No...not really." Candace said as the group turned around and saw no one behind them.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked as the group turned, jumped, and screamed, the villain was in front of them.

"Um...no..." Irving said as Phineas rolled his eyes. The villains smiled, and instantly Phineas knew they were in trouble...

* * *

**A/N - Well here's chapter fourteen. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	15. Chapter 15

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter fifteen. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter I hope you like this chapter as well. As normal I own nothing from Phineas and Ferb or Teen Beach Movie. Please enjoy this chapter as well!:)**

* * *

Chapter 15

"What are we going to tell Phineas and Isabella?" Lela asked as Tanner shrugged and looked down.

As soon as he looked down he noticed something that he had with him earlier. Bending down he picked it up out of the sad and began to look it over. The item was the flower hat he had given Isabella earlier and he was wondering what in the world was it doing out here. Instantly he knew something was wrong and looked over at Lela. She was watching him with curiosity.

"This was Isabella's she was wearing it earlier when I gave it to her." Tanner said as Lela gave him a worried look.

"Why would she take it off?" Lela asked as Tanner shrugged and looked down at the item once more.

"Something's not right, we need to get help and save Isabella and Phineas." Tanner said as Lela nodded and smiled.

"Wait how do you know Phineas is in trouble?" Lela asked as Tanner looked at her and began to walk away.

"Because she had to go talk to him and their friends and no one has returned yet." Tanner said as Lela caught up to him.

The two walked towards Big Mama's as they talked. They began to try and figure out how to get their groups to come together and help them save their new friends. However as they got closer they were getting more and more nervous at the thought of telling them. However as they reached the entrance of Big Mama's they knew there was no turning back...

XXX

"Would you look at this seven kidnapped kids...interesting." Les said as he and Dr. Fusion continued to work out their plan.

"You won't get away with this!" Baljeet exclaimed as the two villains rolled their eyes.

"And what makes you say that weird little Japan kid?" Dr. Fusion asked as he used a ranch to tighten something up.

"I'm from India!" Baljeet exclaimed with an annoyed look.

"He's right and plus isn't there always some kind of flaw with these plans?" Ferb asked as the two villains eyed him.

"Great another kid who doesn't speak English." Les said as he walked away and began to head for the top tower.

"I just hope help comes soon." Isabella said as Candace and Buford rolled their eyes.

"Hey it could have been worse, my favorite movie could have been Snakes on a Plan." Phineas said as Isabella laughed.

"I think she lost it." Irving said as they all looked at him.

"Why are you laughing?" Phineas asked as Isabella rolled her eyes.

"If we haven't come here, I would be on a plan leaving and not with you." Isabella said as she looked into Phineas's eyes.

"But now that were here..." Phineas began as he trailed off and smiled.

_When it's meant to be  
The stars seem to glisten,  
Meant to be, you forget your name  
When it's meant to be, it's destiny calling'  
And nothing ever will be the same! OH yeah!_

"Oh don't just stand there kiss her and make up already!" Ferb exclaimed as they both looked over at him.

"He's right!" Baljeet exclaimed as Candace laughed.

"Talk about role reversal I swear the author writes this stuff unpuropes." Candace said as everyone gasped at her.

"You broke the fourth wall!" Irving exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Dude just kiss her already!" Buford exclaimed everyone looked at the two and watched as they pulled into a kiss...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter fifteen. Were almost done with this story. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to REVIEW if you read!:) Chapter sixteen coming up soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	16. Chapter 16

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter sixteen. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) Anyway as normal I own nothing and were almost done with this story. Were near the end only two more chapter's to go. But without saying anything else please enjoy this chapter and let's contuine on with the story!:) ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Guys Les Camembert wants to destroy us!" Lela exclaimed in panic and worry as soon as she and Tanner made it to the stage.

"He's built a wea -" Tanner began only to notice he still had the flower band and tossed it aside. "A weather machine and wants to use it on us so he can rust all the bikes and kill the waves." Tanner said as everyone gasped.

"Plus he had Phineas, Isabella, and all their friends!" Lela exclaimed as everyone gasped once more. "We need your help!"

"Who's?" Butchy asked as he looked at the other bikers. "I'm not working with them." He said as he pointed to the surfer's.

"She ment us were no working with you!" Seacat said as he sent Butchy a death glare.

"No she ment us!" Cheechee said as she stood up and began to argue with Seacat.

"No I ment all of us!" Lela called from the stage as everyone began to argue.

"Guys we can do this together if we work together!" Tanner exclaimed as everyone went quiet and looked at them.

"Why should we help you!?" Butchy asked as all the bikers nodded in agreement.

"Because I never thought I'd have anything in common with a biker, that is until I took a ride with one." Tanner explained.

"I love you." Lela said to Tanner as the two smiled and held each other's hands.

Everyone looked on in shock as they watched Tanner and Lela hold hands. The rules were for bikers and surfer's to hate one another and never get alone. But for some reason Tanner and Lela had decided to break the rule and fall for one another. Yet everyone as happy for them and they all liked what Tanner had to say. However Butchy didn't seem happy and he pulled his jacket on and he began to stomp towards the stage. Lela and Tanner pulled apart in fright instantly and watched as Butchy came up to them. He stood in front of Lela and began to raise his hand towards Tanner. Lela gasped and stood in fright at what her brother could do to her new love. However what shocked everyone was when Butchy brought his hand to his eyes and began to wipe a tear away from them. Lela smiled only because she knew that Butchy as happy for her and Tanner.

"Aw..." Everyone said as Lela handed Butchy his bandana and he wiped his eyes and tossed it to some else.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever herd." Butchy said as he smiled at Tanner and pulled him into a man hug.

"Aw..." Everyone said again as Butchy turned to Lela and grabbed her hand and smiled.

"I love you sis, and I'm happy for you." Butchy said as Lela smiled and tears came to her eyes.

"Really?" Lela asked as Butchy nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"Let's go save everyone!" Tanner exclaimed as he an Butchy ran off the stage with everyone behind them.

"Tanner!" Lela called as she stood on the stage waiting for him, Tanner came and grabbed her with a smile.

XXX

"Just because you can used one thousand degrees plutonium doesn't mean you have to!" Isabella called to Dr. Fusion.

"How do you know that?" Dr. Fusion asked as he came up in Isabella's face. "Who are you guys?" He asked once more.

"Easy your just a villain in a movie we got trapped in somehow." Phineas said as Dr. Fusion came up in his face.

"You mean...I'm nothing but a character in an movie on the silver flicker screen?" Dr. Fusion asked as everyone nodded.

"TROUBLE!" Les Camembert yelled as he came running into the room. "TROUBLE!" He yelled again with a frown.

"What?" Dr. Fusion asked as Les nodded and frowned.

"The bikers and surfer's had reunited and are coming." Les explained as he and Dr. Fusion began to try and turn on the item.

"YES!" Candace exclaimed as she struggled in her binds. "The movies back on track!" She said with a smile.

"Now we can go home and get the heck out of here!" Buford said as Irving and Baljeet nodded in agreement.

"Let's just hope they find the hide out in time." Ferb said as everyone looked at him, he was right...

XXX

"There it is, the hide out!" Giggles exclaimed as they all ran towards the lighthouse.

"Waite a minute!" Butchy exclaimed as he stopped all the bikers and surfer's. "Lighthouses aren't my thing." He added.

"What?" Seacat asked as everyone eyed Butchy with a look.

"For some people it's spiders or snakes, but for me it's lighthouses!" Butchy explained with a panic voice.

"Dude we are all here for you, were all in this together!" Seacat exclaimed as he patted Butchy everyone agreed.

"Never mind...fright gone...let's go!" Butchy exclaimed as he pointed to the lighthouse, everyone began to run past him.

Butchy smile he can't believe he had fooled everyone. However he must have not fooled everyone because as soon as he turned around Giggles from the surfer group was standing their waiting for him. She waved at him with a cocky smile on her face and Butchy let out a nervous laugh and turned around. The two off them made their way towards the lighthouse, they were going to save all their friends and save Big Mama's as well. So inside the lighthouse they went...

* * *

**A/N - Lol that last part is my favorite of the movie where Butchy tries to stay behind lol. Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it only two more chapter's left! Please don't forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	17. Chapter 17

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter seventeen. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter I'm glade you liked it. Also only one more chapter after this. As normal I own nothing so without saying anything else please ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 17

Phineas, Isabella, and everyone watched as Dr. Fusion and Les went around the room trying to get the machine to work faster. However they were distracted when they heard a sudden noise from the distance and watched as both the bikers and the surfer's came running into the room. Everyone ran in different directions and they watched as they began to try and rip apart the plan. The group of friends were just happy to see that everyone was together and that the movie was back on track, they smiled. As they watched everyone run and mess everything up Lela and Tanner came up to them and gasped as soon as they saw them.

"Lela!" Phineas exclaimed with a smile as Lela turned around.

"Tanner!" Isabella called as well as Tanner turned as well.

"Phineas!" Lela exclaimed as Candace rolled her eyes.

"Isabella!" Tanner exclaimed with a smile.

"We came to save you!" Lela exclaimed as not only Candace but Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving rolled their eyes.

Lela and Tanner looked at one another and smiled, they instantly pulled into a hug and began to give each other butterfly kisses. In the back ground people were still running and trying to ruin the villains plans. However as soon as Candace cleared her throat Lela and Tanner pulled away and they began to untie the group of friends. As soon as they were untied they joined the bikers and surfers in destroying the plans as well. By the time they joined everyone was pounding on the machine.

"This is impossible, there's no way we can break it!" Seacat exclaimed as he and Giggles hit the machine more than once.

"Wait the motor is nothing more than a 4-7K run back, the kind we work with." Lela said as she looked over the motor.

"Yeah but it's hard to get to and plus it would be impossible to break...even with these sausage fingures." Butchy said.

"But someone can get to it, right?" Baljeet asked as they all shook their heads.

"Oh blabisplash!" Candace exclaimed in annoyance as everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Wait I think I can reach it! Lela said as she moved closer and brought her bobby pin to it.

However as soon as she placed her bobby pin into a small hole on the machine it shocker her. Lela screamed and began to fall off the machine, Tanner caught her and the two once more shared butterfly kisses. Isabella and Phineas smiled before they grabbed each other's hands and pulled into another kiss as well. Everyone around them were smiling and cheering for their friends. But when both couples began to pull away the building began to shake and a beeping noise began to happen. They all looked around in confusion as the weather machine began to spring out of control. The two villains were tied in front of it.

"The place is gonna blow RUN!" Ferb yelled as everyone began to run towards the exit.

Everyone ran as fast as they could towards the exit and they were happy that they made it out before the building blew. They stopped only to turn and watch the lighthouse blow up and see that the villains were flying high in the air. After the villains landed the bikers and surfers all laughed and ran back towards where Phineas, Isabella, Candace, Ferb, Irving, Baljeet, and Buford were all waiting, in front of Big Mama's. Meanwhile Dr. Fusion and Les were stuck on a platform in the middle of the ocean floating away from the land. Neither one of them looked good since their clothes were all torn up.

"I don't think I like the way this movie or Fanfiction ends." Dr. Fusion said after a while.

"Movie and Fanfiction?" Les asked with a curious look as he looked at Dr. Fusion.

"Yeah it seems were all part of this movie and some story a person wrote." Dr. Fusion said with a serious look, silence.

"Intriguing...tell me more." Les said with a smile as Dr. Fusion gave him a look...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's seventeen. Thanks for reading I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**

**P.S - Only one more chapter!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

Teen Beach Movie - A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter eighteen the final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews lat chapter and thanks to all of you who had given this story a chance and read the entire thing! This story is completely 100% for all you Phineas and Ferb and Teen Beach Movie fans!:) Also thanks to Disney for creating both Phineas and Ferb and Teen Beach Movie because if they haden't then this story would not have been up here or a success!:) And lastly thanks to all of you once more for reading and reviewing and beleiving in this story all the way!:) Please ENJOY the last chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 18

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Irving, Seacat, Butchy, Giggles, Lela, Tanner, Cheechee, and Rascale were all standing in front of Big Mama's on the beach. Everyone was cheering and they were all talking at once. They couldn't believe that they had gone through all of this mess just to learn that bikers and surfers are the same. However they had to thank their new friends since they helped them realize that everything was better together. The waves on the beach were getting bigger and bigger and the group of friends knew that they needed to get home. As much fun as they had here it was time to leave. Candace and Buford had finally gotten everyone quiet only for Butchy to break the silence.

"You guys saved Big Mama's so for that we are forever gratefully grateful." Butchy said with a wide smile.

"Anytime but we need to get home." Candace said as the group nodded.

"Yes and by my calculations the wave is coming in ten minutes." Baljeet said as they all looked at him.

"Please guys you don't have to leave you can stay." Lela said as all the surfers and bikers nodded in agreement.

"Yeah here it's like this all the time, it's amazing!" Tanner said as they all nodded in agreement again.

"Well where were going it's pretty amazing too." Isabella said as she and Phineas grabbed hands.

"But since you gotten here it's been a different world." Lela said with tears in her eyes. "Please stay." Lela added with tears.

"As much as we want to we have our own family and I know it wouldn't be the same if we stayed." Ferb said with a smile.

"Well before you two go...I wanted to give you both something." Lela said as she walked up to Candace and Isabella.

Everyone watched as Lela pulled two small cases out of her pant pocket. The cases were black and inside them were two butterfly necklace were hung on the display part. Each necklace was a different color one was pink and one was red. Grabbing the two butterfly necklace Lela moved towards Candace and Isabella. She placed the red one on Candace and the pink one on Isabella. As soon as she was done she smiled and showed them her butterfly necklace which was blue. On the other side of the necklace were the words _Friendship Forever - Lela. _The three girls looked at one another and instantly pulled into a group hug. Everyone around them awed and they pulled apart. Phineas placed a hand on Isabella and they knew they had to leave.

"Hey cowabunga!" Tanner said as he pulled Isabella into a hug who had tears coming down her face.

They all said their final goodbye's and the seven friends began to head for the water. Holding Isabella's board they watched the waves for a minute before they went into the water. They all turned their back and looked at all the bikers and surfers and decided that everything that just happened was not a dream, it was real and they were going to miss these guys. With a final wave the group of friends placed the board into the water and they all got on the board. It amazed all of them that the board was able to hold them all, since there was so many of them. However about half way into the water a noise was heard..

"SURF'S UP!" Rascale yelled as everyone cheered and ran as close to the water as they could and continued to cheer.

All seven of them yelled surf's up back to the bikers and surfers, although they weren't sure if they heard them. So they continued to surf closer to where the storm was. As soon as they made it far into the water where they thought was good. Instantly they saw a giant Fourty foot wave and knew that the wave was perfect and began to paddle. When they paddled the wave got bigger and it came closer towards them, then before they knew it everything went black...

XXX

Meanwhile in the normal time people still stood on the edge afraid of what really happened to the seven kids that were there. However everyone instantly began to freak out once they noticed a surf board pop out from the water. It was the same surf board the girl was using when all the kids had gone into the water. Since no heads were coming up from the ocean no one knew what to do, they were all watching and waiting to see what would happen. They all sighed when seven heads came up. Back in the water Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Candace, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving all appeared from underwater.

"Hair!" Isabella exclaimed as they all looked at her. "Hair!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"What?" Buford asked as he began to swim towards the shore.

"Our hair is wet!" Isabella exclaimed as she and Phineas began to play with her hair.

"Your hair is wet it's a big beautiful wet mess, were back in our time!" Phineas exclaimed as everyone cheered.

"Isabella go surf that wave I promise we won't save you this time." Candace said as everyone nodded.

"Hey if I wanted to be saved I'd want it to be you guys!" Isabella said as everyone pulled into a group hug.

"Go shred that wave!" Ferb said as she nodded and went towards her surf board.

As Isabella went towards her surf board the rest of the group went towards land. As soon as Phineas, Ferb, and Candace came out of the water their parents rushed over and pulled them into a hug. That and they grounded them for a month for scaring the crap out of them. After their group hug the turned and watched Isabella began to sure the giant wave. However as soon as the wave came crashing down she was nowhere to be seen and everyone was looking for her in fear. But they all began to cheer as soon as they saw her shredding the Fourty foot wave. Isabella road her surf board towards the land and as soon as she made it to land she grabbed it and come to shore. Everyone cheered her on and she was pulled into another hug.

"Isabella!" Vivian exclaimed as she came rushing over to them. "Do you have any idea what you did, were behind everything!"

"Look mom I appreciate what you're doing for me but I wanna stay here." Isabella said with smile.

"What?" Vivian asked as Phineas rolled his eyes.

"I wanna stay here and surf, go to school here, and be with my friends and boyfriend." Isabella said as she looked at Phineas.

"Very well...we'll stay if that's how you feel." Vivian said as Phineas and Isabella cheered.

"You what we should do?" Phineas asked as he turned to his friends.

"Surf?" Isabella asked as Phineas shook his head.

"Eat?" Buford asked as Phineas rolled his eyes.

"SING!" Phineas exclaimed as he grabbed Isabella and ran down the beach, everyone followed them.

_Hey! Hey! Hey! Ooooooh! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Everybody's digging on the rays of the summer sun (sun)_  
_The sand and the waves are made for having fun(fun)_  
_Grab your boy or girl and hold on tight(tight)_  
_Hip cats, Hot dogs, yeah we're so out of sight(sight)_

_Are you ready? Ready Freddy?_  
_Ready Steady?_  
_Let's go!_

_It's a summer paradise, Cruisin with the boys and girls_  
_Surfing day and night!Everybody shoot the curl_  
_Hang five, keep it alive_  
_And then you drop down low all toes to the nose_  
_Hang ten, hot doggin' againLet's go! Ooooooh!_  
_Surf's up!_

_There's no doubt about who's number one (one)_  
_Cause when we boogie we boogie second to none (none)_  
_We rock on the beach and on the waves we roll (roll)_  
_Feel it in your feet your heart and in your soul (soul)_

_Are you ready? Ready Freddy?_  
_Ready Steady?_  
_Let's go!_

_It's a summer paradise,Cruisin with the boys and girls_  
_Surfing day and night!Everybody shoot the curl_

_It's a summer paradise,Cruisin with the boys and girls_  
_Surfing day and night!Everybody shoot the curl_  
_Hang five, keep it alive_  
_And then you drop down low all toes to the nose_  
_Hang ten, hot doggin' again,Let's go! Ooooooh!_  
_Surf's up!_

The song finished and everyone cheered. Phineas had picked up Isabella and carried her off towards the house. They were back together, Isabella was staying, and the grounding was going to hopefully go by fast. Everyone that was in the song had begun to walk away and act like nothing had happened. The group of friends made it back to the Flynn house with smiles on their faces and Isabella and Candace kept their necklace on for all times, they never took it off. But what no one saw was six people dressed in leather and surfing out fits coming out of the ocean...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's that last chapter thanks so much for reading!:) I really hope you liked this as much as I enjoyed writting it and please do not forget to REVIEW!:) I am hoping to do more Phineas and Ferb and Teen Beach Movie fanfics in the near future so keep and eye out for them!:) But thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
